Remember Me
by Amy the hyper caffeine addict
Summary: More blood was spilled on Kobol. One more breathed their last. Warning: Character Death


Disclaimer: These are not my characters. Unfortunately. :-( I wish they were.

Current Events

_Flashbacks_

_**Song Lyrics**_

What would have happened if more blood was spilled on Kobol? If a bullet _had_ hit it's intended target? If more innocents had lost their lives?

_**Time, sometimes the time just slips away**_

It was happening before his eyes. He was watching her die. Watching the life slip away from her. Stolen by a cylon centurion. More blood to pay for their passage through Kobol. Why did it have to be _hers_?

_**And you're left with yesterday**_

_**Left with the memories**_

_As Lee saw Kara step off the Heavy Raider, his heart started racing. She was back and safe. She sped up as she got nearer and in an instant, she was in his arms. When he held her close to him, he felt his heart ache with relief. He just held her against him for a very long time, at least it seemed that way. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. He gave into the urge to lean down and kiss her. When they pulled away, she smiled up at him, slightly confused._

"_Good to see you too, Captain."_

"_Remind me to put you in the brig later." She felt so right in his arms. He reluctantly released her._

_**I, I'll always think of you and smile**_

_**And be happy for the time**_

_**I had you with me**_

A tear slipped down his cheek and splashed onto the ground by her face.

"Don't cry, Lee. It'll be fine." She reached up a trembling hand and brushed the next one away. He caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you again."

"Lee…" She smiled lopsided. "You remember that time at the academy. When we left a passed out Bowback in the Admirals Fountain. We kissed that night."

"We were both incredibly drunk."

Her smile widened. "So…"

_**Though we go our separate ways**_

_**I won't forget so don't forget**_

_**The memories we made**_

"_Helmet!" Lee slammed the helmet down on the table between them. _

"_You are so unprepared."_

"_Shut up!" He didn't mind her teasing. He enjoyed it._

_Kara laughed and sauntered over to her locker. "You're the worst CAG in the history of CAGs actually."_

_He ran from the room and was back within a minute, carrying what might be the last can of red paint on Galactica. "Red paint, incoming."_

"_Brush?"_

"_Brush?" Oh frak, he forgot the brush. _

"_Brush." She smiled and shook her head. "You're the worst. The absolute worst!"_

"_Here." He held up his finger before dipping it into the open can of paint. He started writing out 1000 on the top of the helmet. "1-0-0…" She giggled and joined him finish up the task._

_Commander Adama stepped into the room. "You're not ready yet?" Lee started and knocked the paint onto the floor. It splattered everywhere. Kara burst put laughing. "Someone's going have to pick that up." _

_All three laughed as the CAG and his lead pilot pointed at each other._

_**Please remember, please remember**_

_**I was there for you**_

_**And you were there for me**_

"Stop crying. Please, Lee. I don't want to see you cry." She turned onto her side as she started coughing, blood hitting the soft ground with a splat. It trickled down the side of her face as turned to look up at him.

He wiped away the blood with his sleeve. "Don't do this to me, Kara. Don't do this to me. Don't die."

"I would… if I could." She gasped for air and he gathered her into his arms to help her draw breath.

_**Please remember, our time together**_

_**The time was yours and mine**_

_**While we were wild and free**_

_**Please remember, please remember me**_

_Kara was alright. She had made it through the first wave of Cylon attacks. There she was, safe and sound, underneath a Viper. _

"_Hey." He got her attention and she looked up, shocking showing in her eyes. He held out his hand and pulled her up. She didn't let go right away. She had a smear of grease across her cheek and all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her._

"_I thought you were dead."_

"_Well, I thought you were in hack." She smiled then. Big. He wanted to kiss her so bad._

"_It's… it's good to be wrong." She stumbled over her words. Does that mean something? Anything?_

"_Well, you… you should be used to it by now." He smiled back at her._

"_Everyone has a skill." There was a pause and a strange look came over her face. Was she going to say something else? Should he?_

"_So how go the repairs?" Stupid, Lee!_

_She looked at him strangely._

_**Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say**_

"Goodbye, Lee."

"It's not goodbye. It's not. I've almost lost you twice…"

"Third time's the charm." She sounded weaker.

"Hold on. The Raptor's almost here. We'll get you up to Doc Cottle and get you fixed up in no time. Just hold on, baby."

She smiled at the endearment.

_**And it's sad to walk away**_

_**With just the memories**_

"_Starbuck would be the first one to tell you not do this." Anger coursed through Lee at the sound of Tigh's words."_

"_Nothing would make you happier, would it? Leave her behind. Get rid of the foul-mouthed, insubordinate pilot that keeps challenging your authority." He was not going to let Tigh do this to Kara._

"_You are way out of line, Mister. I'm not the one confusing personal feelings with duty."_

_Lee got in his face. "Oh yeah, what the hell does that mean?"_

"_It means you're way too close to this because she's your friend." He loves her, not just as a friend, but much more._

"_Gentlemen!" His father stopped him from following in her footsteps and slugging the XO. "We have work to do."_

_**Who's to know what might have been**_

_**We'll leave behind a life and time**_

_**I'll never know again**_

"Lee, I want you to have my tag."

"You're not going to die. We'll get you to Doc Cottle in time. Don't do this, Kara. Don't you dare give up now."

"Take the tag, Lee. And keep my promise. Rescue them. Please… Get them away from there."

"Rescue who, Kara."

"The resistance on Caprica. I made a promise, Lee… Keep my promise." She lifted her hand to his face. He took it in his and kissed her fingers.

"I'll keep your promise, baby. I will. Give you my word."

_**Please remember, our time together**_

_**The time was yours and mine**_

_**While we were wild and free**_

_**Please remember, please remember me**_

_Lee and Kara walked out of the briefing furious. He was piloting a frakking Raptor. After being CAG on Galactica. He could tell Kara was fuming after being told off by Pegasus' CAG._

_She stopped partway down the corridor, pulling him aside. "Do they expect us to take this lying down? Now you're flying a frakking Raptor. It's humiliating." Lee pulled open his bag, showing her what was inside. "A surveillance package?"_

"_Go get the blackbird. Take some pretty pictures of our cylon ship." He pushed the bag into her arms. _

"_Copy that." She flashed him a trademark Starbuck grin before walking off._

_**Please remember, please remember**_

_**I was there for you**_

_**And you were there for me**_

"We were so good together, Lee. We kicked ass." She laughed and it turned into a coughing fit. Blood bubbled up on her lips.

"We were. We still are. We're going to keep on fighting. Nothing can stop us."

_**Please remember, our time together**_

_**The time was yours and mine**_

_**While we were wild and free**_

_**Please remember, please remember me**_

"_But we don't need anything, Valance, cause this isn't a trial. This is just you and us together in this room." As Lee loaded his gun, he wondered why this wasn't bothering him. Killing this man unjustly. In cold blood._

_Kara picked up on where he was going. "Like Zarek pointed out, we're living in a whole new world; there's no due process. This _is _your courtroom."_

_Lee hid his smile in the amazingly strong woman he served with. Try to kill the President, and you face her. "And that would make us your executioners."_

_**And how we laugh and how we smile**_

_**And how this heart was yours and mine**_

_**And how a dream was out of reach**_

_**I stood by you, you stood by me**_

"I love you so much, Kara." Lee had finally given up hope. The Raptors were too far off to save her now.

"I know…" She coughed more, clutching his shirt weakly and smiling up at him. "You're really pretty."

He laughed and pulled her closer to him. "Now I know you're delirious. You're the pretty one. You're beautiful…" He ran his fingers through her short hair. "So, beautiful."

Her smile widened, but the spark in her eyes dulled.

_**We took each day and made it shine**_

_**We wrote out names across the sky**_

_Kara walked away from Lee clearly upset. It wasn't over the stupid ball, was it?_

"_Come on, Kara. I'm just kidding around." He got up and walked over to her. "Alright. Here. It's all yours." He dropped the ball into her lap. "You take your ball and go home now."_

_She laughed mockingly. "The whole thing's stupid anyway."_

_He sat down with his back to her. "What's up with you, Kara? Anything you want to talk about?"_

_She didn't say anything._

"_Hmm." Typical. Something goes wrong and she shuts up. "Must have been hard. Being back on Caprica. Being home. Probably saw some… some tough things back there." He paused. "Anyway, tomorrow this whole thing's going to end. One way or another. We find the tomb or we don't. We find our way to Earth or we don't. I just want you to know, Kara… I'm your friend. I love you. If there's anything you want to talk about, anything you want to get off your chest, I'm here for you." She didn't say anything. Why didn't she say anything! "Anyway, if you ever want to talk… just let me know."_

_He got up and started to leave._

"_What was that middle part again?"_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

_She stood up and faced him. "Did you say you _love _me?"_

_Frak! "Well… umm…"_

"_Lee Adama loves me."_

"_No, all I meant was…"_

"_No, seriously. Very sweet. You love me." He turned and walked away. "You can't take it back. No take backs, Lee."_

"_You're dreaming it, Kara." He turned and walked away, brushing off her words, wishing she was someone she couldn't yet be._

_**We ride so fast, we ride so free**_

_**And I knew that you had me**_

Her eyes drifted shut and he heard her murmur, "Lee Adama loves me… and I love him back."

_**Please remember**_

_**Please remember… me**_

-+-+-

A/N: Thanks you to my beta for this (Chris) and thanks to my lovely muses who found something new to inspire me.


End file.
